


Closeness to Closeness

by Jenwryn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, Sex Toys, The Ponds And Their Wonderful Sex Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The feel of him, inside of her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeness to Closeness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/gifts).



> For the prompt "Any fandom, any characters, luuuuuuuuube", at the [Scandalize a Conservative! Pornathon](http://thatyourefuse.dreamwidth.org/273033.html).

She’s on all fours, reed mattress surprisingly soft beneath her, hair already damp with sweat around her neck; she’d pulled it up, earlier, but it’s fallen down again. Rory’s fingers are damp, too, and soft, and gentle, as she spreads her arse wide from behind. This was her idea – most things are, they’ll both drink to that – but she needs him for the execution of it, just like she does for everything else. (The feel of him, inside of him, filling her up, so differently than how he usually does.) They’ve done this a few times before, of course, but she’s always surprised, like it’s still the first go, by how easy it is, by how much she enjoys it: the slick of the lube, warm from his hands, on the long of his fingers; the hard press of his cut-short nails; the way he curves a finger, as if to beckon inside of her; the way he adds another, and another, until there’s three already, and she hasn’t even counted that far ahead. Then there’s the way he’s so delicate, so careful, peppering kisses against her back, as the lube slips, slides, on his spare hand, at her left arse cheek. And the way, more importantly still, that he spares no extra moment on it, though she’s sure he would like to, because he knows not to baby her, knows not to over-prepare: the way he slides the dildo in, sure and swift and deep, and makes her moan, makes her yelp, and it’s good, good, good, and she already has her hand between her legs, her own touch still dry compared to his, but not for long, no, because she’s wet, always wet for him, for herself, and because there’s lube there, too, because he’s handsy; because he likes to touch, and he gets distracted by her cunt before he gets to her arse – he’s a nurse, it’s not as though he mixes the two, don’t look like that – and Amy has her fingers pressing hard, pressing fast, already. Mewling, she knows she’s mewling, as he moves the dildo a few times, back forth back forth, then lets it press closer with his belly, even as he pushes his own hardness into her cunt; as he slides himself deeper than the wooden thing could go, and there’s the perfect pressure, there, the pressure against the fine wall between the two, and Rory’s moving, swift and fast, they don’t last long like this; all the pressure, all the fullness, Rory swift and fast and his belly pushing the wood in deeper as he moves. Amy moans, loud and jagged, and she doesn’t need to touch herself now, couldn’t even if she wanted to, and she doesn’t want to, she just wants to feel him, to feel him and the wood, needs her hands tight against the mattress to brace herself, to brace the both of them, to keep her back from breaking, to keep her heart from breaking (he is so beautiful), as she falls beneath the press of him, the heat of him, the feel of him and the lube and the wood and the now, and she mewls, and she grunts, and she makes all the noises she can make, and she comes, and she comes again, shake and shiver and Rory Rory, and she feels nothing but him, and his hands, now, arrived to hold hard at her hips, or maybe they were always there, but more sharply, now, lubed fingers slipping and gripping, as her husband tugs at her hips, pulls her back one last time, arse to front, closeness to closeness, and comes.


End file.
